


The love we gave them

by MySweetJughead (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Children, Bughead Family, Bughead Teen Pregnancy, Bughead fluff, Bughead teen parents, Choni children included sometimes, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Parents Bughead, Teen Pregnancy, Varchie children included sometimes, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead, mom betty, teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MySweetJughead
Summary: Domestic Bughead one-shots





	1. Children

##  _**JONES CHILDREN** _

**Noa Jones -**  The eldest of the Jones children at age 16. Betty and Jughead got pregnant with her at 17. Noa has a very keen interest in writing, which she gets from her father. She loves her flannels, especially when worn with her fathers old Serpent Jacket and a black skirt. Even though she shares a lot of interest with Jughead, Noa always has her hair pulled back in ponytail just like Betty. She has her mothers inquisitive side, and loves reading True Crime mysteries. She loves to drink tea, especially when she looks out the window to look out at Fox Forrest in the early morning. She adores burgers from Pop’s and loves antique typewriters. Her favourite place to write is below her fairly lights at her rustic wooden desk. She loves her family and is extremely protective of her younger sister Adeline and baby brother Max.

 **Adeline Jones -**  The middle child of the Jones family at age 11. Adeline has an eye for photography and loves her pastel pink polaroid camera she got for her 9th birthday. She loves the colour pink, and has a very girly side. She loves to go on photography trips with Toni out by Sweetwater river. Adeline loves milkshakes from Pop’s, especially strawberry to match her pink aesthetic, as she loves to say. She loves everything pink. From her pastel pink bed cushions, to her pink chandelier Betty made her for a birthday party. Adeline loves to wear dresses, however she loves motorbikes. She loves to sit on Jughead’s and pretend that she’s driving through Riverdale. She hopes that one day she’ll get her own motorbike. She loves Max, she loves to play lego with him. She loves Noa, however she loves to annoy her. She loves her parents, even though she rebels from time to time. 

 **Max Jones -**  The youngest child of the Jones family at age 3. Even though he’s only a toddler, he’s shown a passion for art. He’s drawn to colour, and loves his lego. He loves it when Betty dresses him in his leather jacket and beanie, he loves it when he just like his dad. He’s grown an attachment to the serpents, and he never leaves home without his crocheted serpent that Toni made him when he was a newborn in the NICU and nobody thought that he would make it. His most favourite time of the day is when he can jump in the bath, especially when the bath is loaded with bubbles. He looks up to his older sisters, and adores them.

##  **_ANDREWS CHILDREN_ **

**Cooper Andrews -**  Cooper Andrews is the oldest child at age 17. Veronica and Archie had him at 16, a year before Jughead and Betty had Noa. Cooper had an extreme interest for football, and dedicated his entire to becoming a professional football player. He get’s his interest of football from his father, but he gets his strong willed nature from his mother. He is extremely athletic, and loves racing Archie down old dirt roads. He loves to go to Pop’s with his family, but especially his younger sister. 

 **Brynn Andrews -**  Brynn Andrews is the youngest child at age 12. She shares her time between writing and practising her music, and perfecting a cat eye liner. She loves drifting between aisles of Sephora and swatching lipsticks and new palettes. She loves her retro microphone that she got for Christmas the year before. She get’s her sense of style from Veronica, although she gives it her own little twist. Veronica is always known for wearing a necklace of pearls, and Brynn is known for wearing a chocker with a single pearl in the middle. Cooper got Brynn into stargazing after Cooper did an assignment on stars, and every night Brynn goes outside and admires them. Sometimes Cooper joins her.

##  _**TOPAZ-BLOSSOM CHILDREN** _

**Jasmine Topaz-Blossom -**  Jasmine Topaz-Blossom is the oldest child at age 8. After years spent partying and riding motorbikes across the country aimlessly, they decided that they were missing something from their lives. The considered multiple different ways but decided to at first foster and then adopt. Jasmine is quiet and reserved, but around her fmaily and friends she's smiley and lively. She loves dance, especially ballet. Her favourite colour is red, courtesy of Cheryl. Her dream is to one day grace the stage with the New York City Ballet and a pair of red, soft, silk ballet slippers.


	2. Graduation Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Betty and Jughead's graduation night.

"Shhh, Noa please stop crying." Betty cooed to the screaming child as she tried to draw an eyeliner wing. Noa continued to scream, so Betty put down her eyeliner and picked up the baby, and she was wet all over. 

"Jughead! Are you done in the shower?" Betty called out to Jughead in an irritated tone. She heard the water turn off and the shower curtin. 

"Calm down Betty." Jughead gruffed. "You had your shower, now it's my turn." 

"She's completely wet herself, why weren't you paying more attention to her?" Betty snapped. Jughead walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed except for his tie and jacket. 

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Jughead snapped back. 

"No Jug, I'm sorry I guess I'm just on edge because of graduation." Betty groaned.

"I know Betts, I'm sorry." Jughead sighed.

"Can you change her diaper and get her into her dress?" Betty asked Jughead. Jughead took her off to the nursery. 

"What dress are you going to wear today princess?" Jughead asked Noa in his baby voice. The baby responded with babbles and coos. Jughead couldn't help but laugh to himself. He changed her diaper and got her dressed. Then Jughead sat on the rocking chair with Noa in his lap. They played a few games of peek-a-boo before Noa fell asleep in Jughead's arms. Jughead rocked Noa in the chair and Jughead began to feel a pit of dread. He was graduating. The time had finally come for him to leave high school behind. High school had been the worst of time, but it had also been the best of times. He found a place where her belonged, the Serpents. He found the best of friends, the Core 4. He found the women of his dreams, Betty. The other most important girl in his life was born, his daughter Noa. Part of him wasn't ready to move on. Betty walked through the nursery door. He blonde hair was curled and was swept over her left shoulder. She was wearing a pink dress that went up to her knees. Her make-up was kept fairly simple. Jughead couldn't stop a gasp that emerged from his lips.

"Hope that's a good gasp." Betty smirked.

"You bet." Jughead said breathless. Betty scooped up Noa and put white frilly socks on her feet and put a large pink bow headband on her head. Jughead put his tie on and his jacket. They loaded up the car, making sure that they had a fully loaded nappy bag as well as enough milk to feed Noa in case she got hungry. They strapped Noa into her car seat and they were on their way to the school auditorium for the ceremony. When they arrived, they immediately saw FP waiting for them in the parking lot. 

"I'm so proud of you two. You've both been through so much, fought so hard to get here, and you've finally made it." FP beamed.

"Thanks dad, but we couldn't have done it without your support." Jughead grinned. FP took the baby carrier from Jughead and Jellybean took the nappy bag from Betty. Betty and Jughead walked up to Veronica and Archie who were giving Cooper to Fred, so the 4 of them could all collect their blue caps and gowns together. They got the blue attire and went to the bottom of the stage where they were joined by the rest of their graduating class. Cheryl was wearing a red gown, as expected. Jughead noticed that Betty was looking glum. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Betty?" Jughead whispered to her. 

"It's just that none of my parents are here, because they're both on jail. My sister isn't here because she's in jail. I want them to be here. I want to show them that I've made it. I want them to be proud of me." Betty mumbled. 

"Betty." Jughead sighed. "They're in jail because they did terrible things. You're dad killed a bunch of people and your mum and sister sacrifficed someone, but the people that deserve you, are sitting in that auditorium. Think about how proud Noa is of you right now. Think about how proud my dad is of you. Think about how proud JB is of you. Think about how proud I am of you right now. I know this was a huge struggle for you, but you've made it. And I am so, so proud of you, and I love you." One by one each of them were called onto the stage to receive their certificate. When Betty looked out to the crowd, she saw FP holding Noa and pointing towards the stage. She took a seat on the stage, and Jughead walked on stage and sat beside her. There were a lot of tears and speeches, but finally they were all high-school graduates. After the ceremony, Betty and Jughead met FP, Jellybean, and Noa outside. Jellybean squeezed Jughead tight.

"My brother's a high school graduate!" Jellybean screamed. FP took many photos of Betty and Jughead, playing the role of two sets of proud parents.

"Now, Fred and I were talking and we're each relieving you of parental duties tonight. Noa will stay with me and Jellybean, and you two and Veronica and Archie are going to Pop's and then having a night to yourselves. 

♡♡♡

"To all of us, for passing high school, and for doing it with a baby!" Archie announced as he held up his milkshake. 

"Cheers!" The group chorused. 

"Just think, Veronica and I have a one and a half year old and you guys have a one year old." Archie sighed.

"Thank you guys." Betty mumbled. 

"What for?" Veronica asked her.

"For being the best friends I could ever ask for. For helping us out with Noa when you already had a baby. For being my family when I dodn't have any." Betty had begun to tear up.

"Aw B." Veronica grinned. "No, thank you guys. You gave me somewhere to belong after I left New York." Betty was really crying now. Jughead was rubbing circles on Betty's back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jughead whispered, and Betty nodded.

♡♡♡

"And we're home." Jughead sighed. They both flopped onto the couch, exhausted. 

"Should we take full advantage of the fact that we can get a full nights sleep?" Betty yawned.

"Or, we could do something else?" Jughead smirked. Betty gave him a blank expression.

"Tell me Jughead. I'm too tired." Betty groaned.

"Are you awake enough to recreate the night you conceived Noa?" Jughead grinned. A smile grew on Betty's face. 


	3. Nursery Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and a pregnant Betty are painting the nursery of their first born child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, I have no clue how betting works so I strongly apologize for that. This will make more sense later on. Thank you.

"Betty. Betty." Jughead said gently, shaking Betty by the shoulder.

"What?" Betty yawned, waking up. Jughead helped her sit up and sat in front of her on the bed.

"I was thinking, maybe today we should paint the nursery today. We find out the gender of our baby today, so we'll be able to choose the right color." Jughead suggested. 

"Okay, but let me sleep for a little more." Betty mumbled and laid back down. "The baby is making it hard to sleep." Jughead sat next to Betty at the head of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Mhm keep doing that." Betty whispered.

"Betty the appointment is in half an hour. We need to get ready." Jughead sighed.

"Goddamn it Jughead. Why couldn't you say that before I got comfy?" Betty grumbled. 

"I'm sorry Betts, now we got to get ready." Jughead helped Betty out of bed. Betty waddled over to the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess but she really didn't have enough time to worry about it. She fumbled through the mess on the bench, desperate to find her brush. She finally found it under some old make-up wipes. Looking up at clock, she rushed to quickly change. Jughead was already in the kitchen making Betty a sandwich for Betty to eat in the car. 

"You know me so well, I'm starving." Betty groaned.

*******

The two drove up to the clinic for Betty's 20 week scan.

"Okay, so shall we place our bets now?" Jughead teased.

"Jug? Are you really suggesting we bet on what the gender of our child is going to be?" Betty asked him.

"Sure why not?" Jughead shrugged. "I'd like to place a bet of $20 on it being a girl." 

"A girl? It's a boy Jug. I'm so sure about it I'll double your bet. $40 for a boy." Betty smirked.

"Well, may the best player win." Jughead held out his hand for Betty to shake, and she accepted it. 

"You're on Jones." She smirked. They headed inside. They were late, but at least the doctor was too. They were called into her office a little while later. Betty lifted her shirt over her bump. Her bump was rather small, but her doctor put it down to being a teenager, and that she was still developing herself. 

"Do you wan to find out the babies gender today?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we would." Betty beamed. The doctor placed a cold gel on Betty's stomach and began to move it around.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" The doctor asked them.

"Not yet, we really should have thought about that though." Betty sighed anxiously. 

"Will you be wanting to find out now or would you like me to put it in an envelope?" The doctor asked. 

"Now please, we don't really want any huge event. We want to keep it quiet." Jughead said.

"Well, let me get a good view." She mumbled, fiddling with some settings on the screen. Betty grabbed Jughead's hand. 

"Alright, you two are the parents of a baby girl." The nurse announced. Betty could feel a tear running down her cheek. A girl. A baby girl.

"Looks like you lost the bet." Jughead whispered.

"Juggie! We're having a baby girl." Betty whispered back. 

"Well your daughter is healthy, you two are doing a great job. Would you like pictures?" The doctor asked them. 

"Yes please." Betty said in a daze. The doctor went off to print off pictures and handed them to Betty in an envelope. Betty and Jughead went to the desk, payed for the appointment, and made another one for a few weeks. 

"We are going to be the parents of a baby girl." Betty squealed.

"Yeah, we're not letting her date until she's 30." Jughead said sternly.

"Oh my God Jug." Betty rolled her eyes.

"So should we paint the nursery pink? Or do you want to paint the walls white and add pink decorations?" Jughead asked her.

"Decorations? Jug this isn't a party. The term is decor. And yeah we should just paint the walls white, that would be way too much pink." Betty shuddered. Jughead drove them to the hardware store. They headed straight for the paint aisle.

"Who knew there were so many different whites?" Jughead said, alarmed. 

"Do we ask?" Betty bit her lip. 

"No, we'll be fine. Let's just grab this one and ask for them to get the tin." Jughead sighed as he grabbed a white paint swatch from the wall. He took the swatch and asked for them to get two tins. They also grabbed some brushes, tape, and plastic sheets. They took everything to the counter and paid. On the way home they stopped by Pop's, Betty was starving once again. They finally arrived home, and changed into some clothes that they wouldn't mind getting paint on. 

"Okay do you want to start taping up around the door and light switch and I'll start painting on this wall?" Betty asked leaning on the wall. 

"Alright let's do it." Jughead grinned. Betty poured out the tin our white paint into an old box and dropped the roller in it. She pressed it onto the wall, and began to paint over the sickening green that the walls were already.

"Can't wait to get rid of this green." Betty mumbled. She eagerly pushed the roller against the wall, and getting on a ladder with a brush to fix up the little bit that she couldn't do with the roller. Jughead took a break from painting to steady the ladder for Betty. As she finished the wall, she flicked the brush around, unaware that paint had flicked onto Jughead's face and clothes. 

"Oh my God Jughead I am so sorry! Don't get me!" Betty giggled. Jughead dipped his brush in the paint and flicked it at Betty, getting paint on her face and clothes as well as in her hair.

"I'm going to get you Forsythe." Betty grinned.

"Way ahead of you Elizabeth." Jughead had already dove into the paint, splattering her with little white dots. After their paint fight, they both admired the room. There wasn't much to admire, it was white. But they had done it themselves. 

"Okay Jug, I'm going to have a shower." Betty yawned.

"Okay, you do that. I'll go start dinner." Jughead headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks Jug." Betty gave him a smile of appreciation. 


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has some news to share.

"It's just a stupid stick of plastic." Betty muttered as she looked down at the positive pregnancy stick. She threw it in the bin in her bathroom and covered it with some tissues. She tried to pretend that it wasn't true, however deep down she knew that it was true. She jumped into bed, it was 11:03 but there was no way she could sleep. She lifted her shirt slightly and placed her hands on her stomach. 

"There's a baby growing inside of me." Betty said aloud to herself. It sounded so wrong to her. She had no clue what to do. She had to tell someone, but she didn't know who. She couldn't tell her mom or Polly, they'd force her to join the farm. She couldn't tell Jughead just yet, what if her left her. She picked up her phone, and dialed Veronica's number. 

"B? What are you still doing up?" Veronica asked like she had just woken up.

"I need your help." Betty whispered.

"Yeah of course! Is everything okay?" Veronica said warily.

"How did you break the news to Archie and your parents that you were pregnant?" Betty said quietly.

"Oh my god Betty. Did you not learn from me?" Veronica groaned. 

"I'm sorry Veronica." Betty said quietly.

"Betty you don't need to apologize. It's okay, we'll figure something out." Veronica sighed. Betty sat in silence, as did Veronica on the other side of the phone. 

"You know what, you and I will meet Jughead at Pop's tomorrow. I'll be with you when you break the news, okay?" Veronica suggested.

"Okay." Betty mumbled.

"Okay." Veronica sighed again. "We'll go for breakfast, text Jughead, and then get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Veronica yawned.

"Thank you Veronica." Betty mumbled.

"Don't worry Betty, get some sleep." Veronica hung up the phone. Betty opened her messages. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Betty:

Are you up Jug?

Jughead:

Yeah

Why are you?

Betty:

I need to speak to you tomorrow

Jughead: 

Is everything okay?

Betty:

Yeah I just need to talk to you

Meet at Pop's at 9 am?

Jughead:

Okay

Betty is everything okay?

Betty:

I hope so

Jughead:

Betty? Are you okay?

_Seen_

Betty turned off her phone, rolled over, and tried to get some sleep.

*******

"It'll be okay Betty." Veronica said to Betty as they stood out the front of Pop's. "I'm eating for two, and I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Okay okay." Betty said defensively. They pushed open the door to see Jughead already sitting at their usual booth. He had dark bags under his eyes, darker than usual.

"God Jug, did you get any sleep?" Betty gasped.

"Well no. How can I when I get a text from you in the middle of the night saying you need to talk to me the next day?" Jughead grumbled.

"Sorry Jug, I just thought that what I'm about to say should be said in person." Betty said quietly. 

"Before anything is said, Jughead I think you should sit down for this." Veronica announced. 

"Why? Are you breaking up with me?" Jughead asked after the group had sat down, wide eyed and panicked.

"No, but you might want to after I tell you this." Betty mumbled under her breath.

"Why?" Jughead asked again. "Did you cheat on me? With Sweet Pea? Or Archie?" Jughead looked like he was going to cry.

"No Jug!" Betty groaned.

"Why then? What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone, and that I might break up with you?" Jughead snapped. 

"I'm pregnant Jughead? Is that important enough?" Betty exclaimed. Jughead looked grey. He took off his beanie and threw it on the table, and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Are you sure?" Jughead asked.

"Yes Jughead." Betty muttered.

"Oh my god." Jughead groaned. "How could I let this happen." 

"So what do we do?" Betty asked him.

"I don't know Betty! You just sprang this news on me." Jughead whispered. "I need to take a walk. I'll meet you at your house later." Jughead grabbed his beanie and stormed out of the diner.

"At least he's willing to talk to you in a little bit." Veronica sighed. "Archie blocked me on Instagram for a week."

*******

Jughead didn't say how long he would be, so Betty rushed home after eating a quick breakfast of pancakes. As she walked up the front steps of the house, she noticed a lot more cars than usual in her street. She ran inside the house and saw a group of women sitting in the front room. She was Evelyn, and immediately knew it was the farm.

"Elizabeth." Alice said sternly. "We have something to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Betty mumbled. Alice help up the positive pregnancy test, and all Betty's blood rushed to her face.

"Why on earth were you trying to hide this?" Alice exclaimed.

"Why the hell were you going through my things!" Betty yelled out of anger.

"We've been talking and we would happily welcome you to the Farm, and help you raise your child in a safe and traditional environment." Evelyn beamed.

"Safe?" Betty scoffed. "In this cult? I don't think so." Alice's eyes went from calm to fire.

"It is not a cult." She hissed.

"Yes it is! And I don't want any part of it. Stay out of my things and leave me alone." Betty snapped. She ran upstairs. She opened her bedroom door to see Jughead sitting on her bed.

"Jughead." Betty gasped. 

"Betty, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry." Jughead whispered.

"Why are you so sorry all of a sudden?" Betty asked him.

"Sweet Pea knocked some sense into me." Jughead sighed. "So I heard you and your mom talking. I guess it just leaves my dad to tell." 

"Before we do that, you still need to answer my question. What should we do?" Betty asked again.

"I don't know about you, but for me abortion is off the table." Jughead said.

"Agreed. And I won't be able to live with myself if I give the baby up for adoption." Betty added.

"Then I guess we're raising the baby." Jughead sighed.

"I guess we are." Betty said to herself. 

"Should we head to the trailer?" Jughead suggested. 

*******

FP's face was expressionless. 

"Does Alice know?" FP asked them both. 

"Yeah she found the test." Betty mumbled.

"Even though I think you two have been extremely irresponsible, but it's a bit late for that now. You two are going to have a child. I will support you in any and every way I can." FP said calmly.

"Thank you Dad." Jughead sighed a sigh of relief.

"So what's the plan now?" FP asked them.

"Right now I'm going to drop Betty off at home. Betty's tired and it's been a big day." Jughead said quietly. Betty and FP said goodbye, and Jughead and Betty began to walk home. 

"Tomorrow we'll start planning, okay? Right now you should get some rest." Jughead sighed.

***

Betty and Jughead hadn't been gone for long, but when they returned to the Cooper household, there were a crowd of people, a few police vehicles, and members of the farm being led out of the house in hand cuffs.

"What's happening?" Betty whispered panicked. Jughead ran around to a few officers, but the only person he could get information from was Sheriff Keller.

"Jug? What's happening?" Betty asked again.

"Three dead bodies were found in your basement. They had been used for a sacrifice. Your mom and sister will be going to jail for a long time." Jughead whispered.


	5. Book Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's second book is wildly popular, and his publicist wants him to go for a book tour. Betty's had to work longer hours at work. Their three kids home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been so long since an update. I've had work, and school, and homework. And I've started this story twice, each time it get's deleted. But I am back now, let me know of your suggestions for upcoming stories.

Noa had her eyes glued to the clock. The minute hand was ticking painfully slow. Adeline ran into her room.

"Is it 5 yet?" She asked her anxiously. 

"4 more minutes." Noa groaned. "But we can set up the computer now. Go get Max." Adeline left her room, yelling her little brothers name. Noa swept up her computer and placed it on the kitchen table. 

"Where did he say he was going today?" Adeline asked her big sister.

"Somewhere in Ohio." Noa shrugged. Noa picked up Max so her could sit on her lap. They opened Skype, and waited for Jughead to Skype them. While he was on the book tour, every day at 5'o clock Jughead would Skype them. He never missed a day. Noa, Adeline, and Max missed him terribly, especially with Betty having to work long days and nights. As soon as the clock struck 5, the computer began to ding. Noa accepted the call, and instantly Jughead was on the screen.

"Daddy!" Max squealed with delight. 

"Hey Buddy! Hey girls!" Jughead was glitching, but they could still understand him.

"Hey dad." Noa and Adeline said in unison. 

"I'm sorry but I have to cut this call short, someone needs me-" The call abruptly ended leaving the three kids speechless. 

"Where did he go?" Max asked the girls, breaking the silence. 

"Work." Adeline pouted. Noa let Max run off and continue to play. Noa looked over to Adeline who had begun to cry.

"Ads? What's wrong?" Noa asked her little sister. 

"Work is all that matters to dad." Adeline sniffed. 

"Adeline you know that's not true. Dad loves us. This book is just taking up a lot of time, but after he's done promoting the book he'll be home and we'll have him all to ourselves." Noa said softly.

"Well how come mom has to work too?" Adeline whined.

"Because she does." Noa sighed. She couldn't help but feel upset herself, but she was the eldest, she had to stay strong. She sent Adeline off to shower, and began to make dinner. She rummaged through the fridge and pantry, there wasn't much, but she managed to put together a dinner of chicken and salad, with plans to go grocery shopping the next day. Adeline emerged from her room, her blonde hair still damp.

"Are you feeling better?" Noa asked as she plated up dinner.

"Yeah." Adeline muttered. 

"Max! Dinner!" Noa yelled. 

"I don't want that." Max said as he pushed the plate away. 

"Max, eat up." Noa could barely be heard through her mouth full of food. Gradually he began to eat.

***

It was an affair, getting Adeline and Max to bed. Max would find ways of getting in and out and bed, like saying he wants a drink or he needs to go to the toilet. Adeline decided for herself that as she was 11 year's old, she didn't need a bed time. There was a lot of yelling, but she finally went down at 9:30. Noa took the opportunity that everyone else was asleep to have a shower of her own. When she got out of the shower, she pat dried her hair with her towel, and at that moment Betty walked through the door. 

"Hey Bug!" Betty said tiredly.

"Hey mom." Noa said quietly. "There's dinner for you in the fridge."

"Thank you Noa. How was your day?" Betty asked her as she got the plate out of the fridge.

"It was fine, until dad cut our Skype call short." Noa mumbled.

"What?" Betty exclaimed. 

"We spoke for not even a minute until he got called away with work." Noa muttered.

"I'm going to kill him when he get's home, I'm sorry bug. I'm so sorry I have to leave you with Addie and Max. How were they?" Betty sighed.

"Adeline doesn't think that Dad loves her." Noa murmured. 

"I told him he shouldn't have gone on that tour." Betty shook her head. "Go to sleep Bug, thank you so much." Noa jumped into bed, and saw that she had a text from Jughead.

Dad:

Hey Noa! I'm really sorry that I had to cut our talk short today.

I'll make sure that our talk tomorrow is longer.

I'm sorry.

I love you Bug.

Noa:

It's okay Dad, I know you're busy. 

I love you too!

***

"Do you think that dad will cut it short?" Adeline mumbled. 

"Addy stop." Noa groaned. The clock read 5:00. Max was sitting on Noa's lap as usual and they waited. The clock turned from 5:00 to 5:01. 

"Noa?" Adeline's voice trailed off. Noa felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

Dad:

Hey Noa, I'm really sorry. I can't Skype today, I am really sorry. We'll talk soon.

"Dad can't talk today." Noa sighed.

"Seriously? This isn't fair!" Adeline snapped.

"I want to talk to dad." Max shouted. Adeline had started to cry, and Max was shouting.

"Stop!" Noa screamed, and Max and Adeline stopped. "Let's go to Pop's, I'll invite Cooper and Brynn." This seemed to satisfy them both, and they both began to jump up and down.

Noa:

Hey Cooper

Hey

Hey

Hey

Coops

Cooper

Coops

Cooper:

YES NOA

Noa:

Do you and Brynn want to come with Ads, Max and I to Pop's?

Cooper:

Sure, I'll meet you there.

***

Brynn and Cooper were already there when Noa, Adeline, and Max got to Pop's. Adeline and Max ran off to a booth with Brynn, and Noa and Cooper sat at the counter. Noa's eyes were red and she was biting her lip.

"Noa? What's wrong?" Cooper asked her.

"Nothing." Noa whispered.

"Noa, I've known you for so long. Don't try lying to me." Cooper sighed.

"My dad is on his book tour, and he's been too busy to talk to us." Noa began to cry. Cooper gave her a hug, and let her cry. Adeline and Brynn began to tease them, as they always did. 

"I'm sorry Cooper." Noa sniffed.

"Noa, it's fine. I promise." Cooper said as he rubbed her back. They ate dinner, and they went home. Little did any of them know, Pop was listening to the entire conversation. 

***

Two days later, Betty was lucky to have a day off. The four of them were curled up on the couch, watching the 1951 Alice in Wonderland. All of a sudden, they heard keys jingling in the door. The door swung open, and there was the sound of a suitcase rolling along the floor.

"Daddy!" Max squealed. 

"What are you doing home so early?" Adeline exclaimed. Jughead appeared from behind the wall. Everyone rushed towards him and gave them a hug.

"I got a call from Pop saying that Noa was crying at Pop's saying that she missed me." Jughead sighed.

"Noa! We said that if you were upset you had to speak to us." Betty said gently. 

"I know." Noa mumbled. The five of them flopped onto the couch, and continued to watch the movie. Noa was the happiest she had been in a long time. They were a family again. They were all together. 


End file.
